


Photograph

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gallavich Week 2015 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey stumble upon an old photo album and remember fond memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> So, super sorry for my absence. Personal malark and bullshit which we really don't care about, so here's my little combination of Gallavich Week's 5th and 6th day. Enjoy!

Mickey looked down at the album that he had found tucked on to the top shelf of his and Ian’s wardrobe when searching for his favourite gun – his lucky gun – that Ian had hidden sometime in the past few weeks. After Mickey had last used it nearly three weeks ago – and almost gotten himself thrown in to jail – Ian had hidden it without telling his husband.

“Ian, where the fuck is my gun?” Mickey had called out to Ian when he had discovered that it wasn’t in his sock drawer (it wasn’t really a hiding place as such, Ian knew it was there, but it was better than keeping it on the mantel for everyone and their uncle to see).

There had been a banging from the kitchen, and then Ian’s head had poked round the doorway to see Mickey’s socks all over the floor, the drawer completely turned inside out. “I dunno’,” Ian had replied nonchalantly, “where did you put it last?”

Running a hand through his hair, Mickey had grumbled out “In my fuckin’ sock drawer, where it always fuckin’ is.”

“Well, if it’s not in there then I can’t help you. Sorry,” Ian had then made his way back to the kitchen quickly, saying that he was going to finish preparing their dinner. Ian had been followed to the kitchen by a frustrated mumbling from Mickey about how _of course_ he couldn’t help him.

And so now, here Mickey was rubbing his head as he had pulled at something at the farthest point of the shelf and had landed a rather hefty book on to his head with the bound corner making first contact. Mickey let a trail of obscenities slip from his mouth in a bitter hiss as he picked the book up. When he opened it he saw that it was a photo album, with a message written on the back of the front cover in dark purple ink.

_Ian (and Mickey),_

_Congrats on your first anniversary!_

_We know you guys will never make one, so we did it for you, kind of like your wedding ;)_

_Love Fiona and Mandy, xxx_

Mickey flipped through a couple of pages to see pictures of all shapes and sizes stuck in to the album. Placing it down on the bed, Mickey made his way through to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and resting his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Ian said, looking from the stove to Mickey’s suspiciously smiley face. “Fuck, you found it, didn’t you?” The redhead sighed in exasperation. He felt Mickey’s head shake lightly on shoulder, at which he raised his brows in curiosity.

“No, but thanks for admittin’ what I already knew.” There was a brief pause and a slight shift in Ian’s eyes. “Hey, how long have we had that fuckin’ heavy-ass book in the wardrobe that lowered my brain cell count?”

“Oh, it’s the photo album Fiona and Mandy made for our first anniversary. I forgot we had that actually,” Ian answered after a moment’s thought, telling Mickey what he already knew. “Why don’t we look at it after dinner? The only time you looked at it, you were smashed off your ass and high as a kite. ” Mickey’s head nod was felt on Ian’s shoulder again before Mickey left to set the table, slapping Ian’s ass playfully on his way out. He couldn’t confirm it, but he was quite sure he had heard a cheeky “You don’t need the book to lower your cell count,” from Ian, but let it slide. He would get him back for that later.

*** * ***

“Okay, what the fuck is that and where did it come from?” Mickey gaped at the picture of him and Mandy in the bathtub. He must have been about three in the picture, and Mandy was an infant.

_Mandy splashed away at the water in the tub, picking up clumps of bubbles and then licking them from her hands. And then she was pulling the sponge Mickey had been playing with and dunking it under the water hard, causing a large splash which sent water in to Mickey’s face._

_“Mommy, Mandy got water in my eyes,” Mickey had wined as he had splashed water back at her, a lot more aggressively, before throwing a rubber duck at her. He had intended for it to hit her chubby little stomach, but it had actually bounced off of her small button nose._

_“Mickey!” Their mother had chastised as she tried to soothe his younger sister._

_“Mandy started it! I don’t want her in my bath anymore! She just pees everywhere anyway. She’s gross,” he had grumbled out before reaching for a few of the cups in the water and beginning to fill and then pour them aimlessly, grinning as he did so. Neither his mother nor Mandy understood that he was imagining that he was pouring ingredients in to a bowl. This may have become a little clearer when he put them down and began to swirl the water around him viciously._

The picture showed Mandy’s face still being red from when he had made her cry, and she was biting in to a sponge which was full of water, a cheeky grin around the sponge as she was swallowing some of the water. Mickey, however, was standing up in the bath and angrily pointing a finger at the camera as he flashed everything he had to show.

“I remember, my mom was tryna’ make me get out of the bath and let Mandy play on her own ‘cause I threw a rubber duck and it hit ‘er in the face.” Ian smirked and squeezed Mickey’s thigh gently. “Bitch didn’t understand that that was _my_ bath. I was the one who turned on the water and put half a bottle of bubble bath in there whilst she was still feedin’ Mandy. I mean, jeez, you run yourself a bath and then – boom – it’s a fuckin’ community pool.” As Mickey had claimed the bath as his own, explaining this to Ian, the redhead had sat and thought about how much Mickey sounded like he had when Ian had visited him in juvie, when he was so protective of his Jell-O cups that another inmate had tried to steal.

“Well, I’m glad that you grew in at least one area,” Ian playfully knocked his shoulder against the older man’s, winking at him before he received a pinch of the ass.

“Fuck you!” Mickey mumbled as he turned a few pages, stopping when he found a picture of Ian as a child.

A younger version of Ian was standing in his underwear, wearing a pair of bright pink heels with several brightly coloured strings of beads around his neck. He had a leopard print scarf wrapped around his head, almost looking like a turban, and had poorly-applied make-up.

“Ha, seems like you knew you were fuckin’ gay from a young age,” Mickey laughed as he knocked his knee against Ian’s, noticing the blush that was creeping up the ginger man’s neck, tickling its way up to his equally red hairline.

_Fiona was playing with Ian and an almost-toddling Debbie after Monica had gone to find Frank when he had disappeared the night before (they guessed that she had found him because she had left about eleven that morning and it was almost near their dinner time now). Ian had found Debbie in their parents’ room, pulling random items of clothing out of a drawer._

_“Fiona, Debbie’s making a mess!” Ian called down to their sister, walking towards his youngest sister to try and pull her away from the drawer that looked like it had exploded. And then she began to cry a thunderous cry, causing Ian to let her go and put his hands over his ears._

_“Oh, Debbie, you wanna’ play dress-up?” Fiona said with a giggle as she went over to pull a large, floppy sunhat from a drawer higher up and putting it on Debbie’s fiery head. The infant giggled loudly and clapped her hands._

_“Een!” Debbie grinned as she pointed to her brother._

_Fiona laughed, “You wanna’ dress Ian up? Okay,” she told their sister as she began to pull items from Monica’s drawers, wrapping countless strings of neon beads around Ian’s neck. Debbie handed her a scarf which she had previously detangled from the mass of clothes in the drawer. It was a leopard print one which seemed to never end. This was twirled around Ian’s head, hiding his burning hair, save for a tuft by his ear, and made to look like a head scarf which resembled a poorly-wrapped turban more so than the head scarf._

_Ian giggled and said “Wow, I feel like Monica before a night out,” grinning as he modelled his beads for his sisters, pulling them away from his body as he stuck his chest out._

_“Oh, no, you need your face on for that,” she then planted Ian on the bed and started rooting through a small box on the floor. She came back with a ghastly blue eye shadow, which she smeared as high as his eyebrows, and then started tracing his plump lips with a shocking red lipstick. She slipped a few times as Debbie pulled at her leg, tickling her, making the line of his lips wonky. A pair of bright pink, pointed kitten heels were placed at the foot of the bed, which Ian stepped in to before shuffling his way up and down the cramped hallway like it were a catwalk. And then as he turned for his third strut, Lip had snapped a picture of him as tears streamed down his eyes from laughter._

“Frank couldn’t stop laughing when he came home to find the lipstick still smeared all over my face – it was so red it wouldn’t wash off completely,” Ian chuckled to himself as he leant his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

Another picture saw Mickey and Lip playing together at the park, Mandy standing at the side watching the pair swinging from the monkey bars.

_They hadn’t wanted to bring Mandy along to the park with them, but Terry was off on a real bender after their mother’s death and had been lashing out at the kids for anything. She had begged Mickey to let her come to the park with him and Lip, promising that she wouldn’t be annoying or even bother them, she would just sit on her own and play._

_“Fine, but don’t talk to us while we’re there, we got street cred’ to uphold,” he had threatened before Mandy had hugged him tightly around his middle, closing the front door behind them when he pushed her away from him._

_At the park, Lip and Mickey had claimed the climbing frame as their own, saying Mandy could have the swings. And the pair had galloped and swung on the bridges and bars, acting like they were pirates. Mickey remembered this as one of the few days he was able to actually be a kid. By the time he was nine, that liberty had been lost. That made the memory even happier._

_As Mickey hung from the monkey bars, he had noticed Mandy slip from her swing and had dropped down instantly to run over to her. “You okay?” Mickey’s voice was full of worry as he spoke to his sister, sitting her up._

_Mandy nodded her head as a few silent tears slipped down her cheeks, “Yeah, just slipped. Hit my head a little. I’m fine. You guys go play your game, I’ll be fine,” she had sniffled out, trying her hardest not to full-on cry in front of Mickey and Lip. She had promised not to bother them after all._

_“You wanna’ come play with us? You can be the mermaid we’re huntin’,” Mickey laughed playfully as he pulled the youngest Milkovich child to her feet, noticing her wiping the stray tears on the sleeve of her sweater._

_“We might even take pity and let ya’ come on board!” Lip called from atop the highest bar, grinning at the Milkovich siblings._

Mickey thumbed the picture lightly as he said “I don’t know who took this,” Mickey mumbled in thought.

“I did.” Ian said softly in response, surprising Mickey. In response to Mickey’s confused face, he had explained “Fi and I came by the park to check on you guys – she didn’t know how safe Lip was with you guys after she heard about your dad. It was during the time Monica was big on pictures, so she made Fiona keep a camera on her all the time.” The ginger man paused for a moment in thought, chuckling to himself lightly; “Kinda’ says something about your parenting when you make sure your eldest has a camera on them to take pictures of your kids.”

The next photo they looked at was a lot more recent. Well, in comparison to the previous ones. It was from the first Thanksgiving that the Milkovich and the Gallagher families had spent together. Chairs and stools were crammed around the table which bore all of the Gallagher children, Mickey and Mandy Milkovich, the Ball family, Debbie’s then-boyfriend, Derek, Sean from the diner, and Sean’s son, Will. Frank had taken the picture for them before they sent him off with a plate of food, a six pack, and a blunt. They were all pretty thankful for him leaving that day.

_Ian was stable on his meds, nobody was in jail, and everyone was happy. That was what Ian was thankful for. This was their first Thanksgiving together. It was also the last Thanksgiving Ian attended whilst living in the house._

_“Well, dig in!” Fiona said after the moment of silence they had had to be thankful for the things in their lives. It wasn’t something they usually did, but after the year that they had had, everyone agreed that it was appropriate._

_And the meal seemed like a normal Gallagher dinner… just bigger. Lip and Will could be heard talking about the time he had robbed a laser and strapped it to a badass robot he had made._

_“As awesome as it sounds, don’t do it. Ever. Your mom will kill us,” Sean put in, chuckling lightly._

_Ian looked around the table to see everyone he really needed in his life, and it felt amazing to finally be able to enjoy that without any interruptions. And then Mickey’s hand was on his thigh, “Not hungry?”_

_In nodded his head lightly, “I am, just a little too absorbed in thankfulness to eat straight away.”_

_Mickey had sent Ian a genuine smile before Mandy called across the table from her place next to Lip for the pair to stop eye-fucking over dinner._

_“The only thing I’m eye-fucking at the minute is Ian’s dinner – better eat up!” Mickey had earned himself a few laughs from around the table at that one._

_“Don’t say ‘fuck’ around your mom either,” Sean could be heard saying._

_Ian then started to eat, still engrossed in the happiness around him. At least, it was happiness until Gemma decided to throw her food all over the table, landing it on Carl’s lap._

_”FOOD FIGHT!” Carl yelled as he launched some mashed potatoes at Kev’s head. It landed against his hairless head with a squelch.  And then all hell had broken loose. And the nice thing was that it didn’t matter about wasting the food, because with the amount of people comfortably earning in the ’household,’ it was fine, because they would just order take-out later. Ian had to laugh though as Mickey picked up his plate of food, sheltering it with his arm, and scurried away to the lounge to finish his plate before returning and launching some of Ian’s carrots at his boyfriend’s head. One stayed perched in Ian’s hair._

_“I fuckin’ love you, Carrot Top,” Mickey had mumbled as he pulled the redhead in for a kiss, the pair still apparently part of the battle of food that took place around them._

_The evening had ended with the entirety of the house sitting in the lounge passing pizza boxes around as they watched some holiday movie that many of them hadn’t paid attention to, too engrossed in their food._

“That was Mandy’s best Thanksgiving ever,” Mickey told Ian softly as he put the book down to press a kiss to Ian’s lips. “Mine, too,” he had said just before their lips met in a passionate kiss that sent fireworks erupting in their stomachs.


End file.
